


Things that Go Bump in the Road

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [160]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/26/18: “term, crash, hurt”Dumb ass title, right?





	Things that Go Bump in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/26/18: “term, crash, hurt”
> 
> Dumb ass title, right?

“Guess I zigged when I should’ve zagged,” Stiles said to the unfairly gorgeous driver in the Hales Towing uniform, on his name patch, _Derek_.

“At least you’re not hurt,” Derek said, trying not to stare at his adorable customer.

“Eh, I’m kinda used to crashing into things,” Stiles confessed. “I’m pretty invulnerable.”

_You’re pretty, that’s for sure_ , Derek thought, hitching the battered Jeep to the lift.

Once finished, “We do repairs, too,” he informed Stiles. “And I’m also an auto mechanic,” he added awkwardly.

“That’s good to know,” Stiles replied, deciding _auto mechanic_ was an alternate term for _future husband_.


End file.
